Resistively heated jackets have been offered by DeWalt, Ravean, Milwaukee, EXO2 and others According to DeWalt their line of jackets may be powered by 20V MAX or 12V MAX lithium ion batteries Which each jacket includes, additionally the jacket may include an LED controller with three temperature settings plus a pre-heat mode, and three or four heating zones (depending on model). The outer shells are reported to be built with durable fabrics that arc wind and water resistant (depending on model), included with every jacket is a USB power source that not only transfers the heating power from the battery to the jacket but can also charge up to two USB-compatible electronic devices at the same time. As for DeWalt and Milwaukee, both of their jackets are wire resistive heating systems to generate heat in distinct locations of each jacket.
EXO2 offers a line of heatable clothing from gloves to jackets. The items of clothing are resistively heated using their Fabroc™ heat technology. As shown in FIG. 1 the Fabroc technology is used to resistively heat a jacket 1 (shown without sleeves) through the use of a heating element 2 formed of a rubber interlayer 4 having a carbon particle loaded matrix disposed between layers of fabric 6 which form the garment. A power source 8, such as a battery, is electrically connected to the heating element 2, which then generates heat to warm the jacket 1.